Concealed
by LyssasPen
Summary: . . . a little girl smiled at me from the car in the next lane. But only I, Xoria, understood the harsh reality behind those gray eyes . . .


Title: Concealed

Author: lyssaspen

Rating: PG-13, for mature scenes, abuse, slight sexuality .. may rise later ..

Description : . . . a little girl smiled at me from the car in the next lane. But only I, Xoria, understood the harsh reality behind those gray eyes . . .

.. o .. o .. o .. o .. o .. o ..

Disclaimer : Harry Potter is not mine. Blah, blah, blah.

Author's Note : shrinks into corner Don't kill me! I got so caught up in school, and then my computer broke, and then writer's block .. I'm sorry! But this idea came to me while stuffed into my car in traffic in Boston a couple weeks ago. Imagining the pitiful lives of the other people, and also imagining living their lives. Too much info already! This will be my longest fic yet, so please read and review, and constructive criticisms are OK but flames are for the fireplace.

Symbol Legend: .blank. is a noise, 'words' is thoughts. =D

.. o .. o .. o .. o .. o .. o .. Chapter One : Changes .. o .. o .. o .. o .. o .. o ..

.snap.

Finally, after ten minutes of jumping on my trunk, the clasp gave up and succumbed into itself. 'Maybe those ten pairs of jeans was a little much,' I thought, but shrugged. One can never be too careful. I should know ..

.knock.knock.

"Xoria, honey, need any help? Or is it you creating that earthquake up here?" my mother's voice called from the hallway.

"Nah, I'm OK. Just fifteen more minutes, promise!" I responded.

"Hurry up, the train leaves in an hour and a half, and the taxi should be here any moment!" my mother unnecessarily reminded me.

"I'm hurrying," I said, but only my cat Ombre was listening. He just squinted his eyes at me. Typical.

After hastily checking to make sure I had everything, I took a deep breath and mentally said goodbye to my room for the next three and a half months. After dragging, pushing, pulling, carrying, and throwing my trunk to the doorway, I walked into the kitchen for coffee before leaving. Thankfully, my dad had already expertly brewed and made up mine and had it waiting for me on the counter. After downing it in a millisecond, he laughed and poured me another cup, of which I guzzled greedily.

"Did you pack enough shirts?" my dad asked.

"Yes, dad," I responded.

"Did you pack enough skirts?" my dad asked.

"Yes, dad," I said, in between sips.

"Did you pack enough-" my dad began before I cut him off.

"Yes, dad, I packed enough shirts, skirts, pants, socks, blouses, ties, scarves, blazers, jackets, shoes, shoe_laces_ and even SPARE BUTTONS to last at least until Christmas," I rang off smugly.

My dad laughed, "Ok, Ok, if you are sure ..."

But he hadn't finished his sentence when the taxi beeped from the sidewalk. My dad sighed and I hugged him quickly before smiling and saying, "I will be good, Dad; promise. I love you, see you in a couple months!"

As I stumbled to the doorway with my copious baggage, he said quietly, "I love you, too . . ."

Once my bags, along with Ombre and my owl Tonnerre, were into the taxi, I squished myself in and my mom took the front. The taxi took off as soon as all the doors were closed, rocketing me into the seat in front of me. My mother scowled at me through the rearview mirror as she rubbed her back. I struggled to find a comfortable position, as it was a long way until I would get to Kings Cross Station. No such luck. Ombre had sneaked his way onto my lap before falling asleep, so I couldn't even move. Whatever. I sighed. 'Well, at least the train should be better,' I thought to myself.

When we were about to enter London, the traffic became horrible. The cars were packed tighter than the barrels salted herring from the time of the Hanseatic League, and it became quite stuffy in the tiny bit of space I had. Looking woefully out the window, I saw a little girl in the car next to me. Before I could stop, we had made eye contact . . .

-flashback-

"Mommy, don't go, don't leave me, please! Don't let them take me away! No!!!!!! Please Mommy, no!!!!!!! Not you too!!! Please!!!!!!!"

-end flashback-

I gasped as I tried to shake the vision out of my head. My mother looked back behind the seat, concerned.

"Something wrong, honey?" she asked.

"No, no, mom; nothing. Just a bit stuffy in here, just need to catch my breath," I confidently replied, and smiled to prove it. Thankfully, my mother just shook her head and turned back around.

I took a couple of deep breaths, before looking back at the little girl.

And the little girl was still smiling. But only I, Xoria, understood the harsh reality behind those innocent-looking gray eyes.

.. o .. o .. o .. o .. o .. o ..

When we finally arrived at the station, my mother and I heaved the entire luggage onto a trolley and made our way to – wait . . . Platform 9 ¾?

"Mom, are you totally sure that this is the right place? I mean, there isn't any Platform 9 ¾ on the train schedule, and-" I started to say.

"Hush up, Xoria! We don't want any Muggles over hearing us. Yes, it is a bit strange, but I've been briefed about all of it and it is not too hard. As soon as we get to the right place, I will show you," she replied softly.

I was confused, but that was common to even a pureblood witch like me. Not that it mattered. I was brought up to not care about silly things like blood status.

All of a sudden, Mom stopped and I crashed the trolley into her. She turned back to scold me, but I just smiled apologetically and she shook her head before saying matter-of-factly, "Now, here we are. Platform 9 ¾. All you have to do is walk right into this column here. Try to do it casually so as Muggles don't notice. Ready? I will take the trolley after you, no worries. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . go!"

I was nervous as hell but I didn't get a chance to say anything before she pushed me forcefully into the stone pillar. I scrunched my eyes up in the anticipated pain, but I didn't hit anything. Fearfully, I opened my eyes and looked around. Wow. Then, all of a sudden, the trolley my mom was pushing hit me from behind. I yelped, but she just grinned wickedly and said, "Now we're even." Humph.

As I made my way through the throng of other magical passengers, I suddenly realized that I was once again starting over in a new school. They all looked the same as everyone in my other schools, but that was probably because I was looking down, and avoiding eye contact at all cost. I took Ombre to take on the train with me, and left Tonnerre to the porter who was loading up luggage. I was afraid to let her go, but the porter assured me that it wasn't a big deal and I would meet up with Tonnerre tonight in my dormitories. I smiled and gave her another treat before going up to the train.

"Well, my dear, it is time to go," my mother said tearfully.

"Mom, I will be fine. I will see you in December, OK? I will miss you, and I love you!" I said, bored of the same lines so many times.

She smiled, her chin shaking, and nodded, but nonetheless hugged me fiercely, kissed my forehead, and stroked Ombre before smiling again and backing up to where all the other parents were. I smiled back and waved before entering the train. I sighed. 'Now to find an empty cabin,' I thought.

I hurried along the narrow corridor, but couldn't find an empty cabin until I got down to the last car. There, finally, was an empty cabin. I sighed in relief and took my traveling bag and Ombre in before shutting the glass door.

I looked out the window, and after much searching, found my mother. She was crying, and I knew she would be because she does every time I go off to another Wizarding school. But I had a feeling that Hogwarts might be different. Yes, most definitely different. As the train started to roll out of the station, I settled down for a long voyage, and glanced back at my mother for one last time before finally turning the corner.

.. o .. o .. o .. o .. o .. o ..

So .. what did you think?? Maybe too much information and too long for a first chapter, but that is for you to decide! Please read and review, people!


End file.
